


Going Home

by HDoDM (dantereznor)



Category: Bourne (Movies), Glee, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/HDoDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a little over four years, its time he went home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

Today was the big day, Kurt was about to graduate highschool - and while all his dreams failed to come true he was still making his father proud. Finn had left early for the school, wanting to spend some time on the football field to take in the memories of having been the quarter back for so long and never bring home a championship. 

Burt and Kurt both tried to pretend they understood what he felt and why, neither of them did because he was still a winner with the Nationals trophy as proof.

Outside there was a early summer drizzle coming down, as the Hummel men just sat and enjoyed the sound - both of them tucked onto the couch watching home movies of their life long before Kurt even was in school.  
When laughter filled the house, even after the funeral, before the source of comfort to them both passed away.  
Kurt’s eyes strayed to a picture hanging on the living room wall, gray-blue eyes and blond hair with sharp features stared back.. Kurt supposed he would grow into those features just the same as his brother did years ago when he joined the Army.   
Squeals from the tv had Kurt’s attention once more as he watched his brother attack him in a pool, they had been visiting their aunt during the summer before Clint left for basic training.

With both men so absorbed into the movie, neither were aware of the thunk of a car door slammed just outside. Glowing smiles and forgotten conversations, brothers fighting over how to cook something while brother and sister watched on in amusement. 

A steady series of footsteps, splashing in puddles up the front walk leading around to the front door. 

A soft knock in a pattern not heard in four years had Burt leaving the couch while Kurt looked on in confusion. 

When his father didn’t return, Kurt did finally pause the film, moving out to the front hall only to stare.   
Wrapped up in his father strong arms was his older brother, someone they buried four years ago. Giving a soft cry Kurt rushed forward, joining the embracing men. 

Snuggled there with his father in the arms of his brother, finally things started to look like they were getting better for the Hummel’s. After so much loss, having Clint home made all the failure of the last few years vanish.

**Author's Note:**

> A headcannon between my best friend Bearslayer and I is based on our roleplays; Clint Barton is everything you see in the MCU as well as the Bourne Legacy film.. we combined those two to give him the back story that his family think he's dead. That he is the oldest son of the Hummel family.
> 
> Again this is entirely based on OUR roleplays.


End file.
